Hello, murderer
by Shinichi's Lover
Summary: She was supposed to kill him. Get close to him, gain his full trust, then make him disappear from this cruel world to hide any traces of her. So why, when his soft lips pressed against her forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist, whispering the famous three words - her heart tugged painfully in her chest?
1. Nice to Meet You

Okay, listen. I'm sorry for uploading a new fic when I have multiple on-going fics at the same time. The thing is, I've cleared my final paper last Friday so I finally have a lot of time to write now. Yay! And I've been holding off this fic since April. Please give this fic a chance too lol. It only has 4 chapters altogether. I'll update 10 Days to Get Sasaki to Ask The Pretty Barista Out tomorrow :)

* * *

Her deep blue eyes occasionally flickered upwards as she observed her latest target. He always sat on the same spot, reading books from the same author, wearing the same black shirt with silver tie and pinstripes pants.

Every. Single. Day.

She had known a lot about him from his biodata that was given to her by her informant, but somehow he still seemed mysterious to her. As if she was missing something trivial yet significant. But she could not find it out no matter what, not with her current progression. In the end she decided to ignore it, but it was still in the back of her mind, pestering her to find out more about this enigma called Kaneki Ken.

" _Your new target. He's a bit fragile. Handle with care."_

 _Touka stared blankly at the document that was handed to her before proceeding to read it._

 _ **Kaneki Ken. 25 years old. No parents. No siblings.**_

' _Great. No one will miss him after he's gone.'_

 _ **Interest/Hobby: reading.**_

 _She grunted when she saw that._

" _Reading? Are you serious? You should assign this to Hinami, not me."_

" _Hinami's busy. Just accept this task, shitty Touka. We need_ _ **that**_ _information from him."_

If there was one thing that Kirishima Touka hated aside from bird, it was reading. But she had to do her job properly. Being an undercover agent wasn't what she wanted in life, but this organisation saved her and her brother's lives from living in the streets. So no matter how immoral she felt when she lied to her target every single time, how dirty she felt when she used her body to seduce them, how painful her heart was when she killed them cruelly, she had to move on.

After doing this job for five years, she had gotten used to it.

She was so used to lying that it came out of her lips naturally – even a lie detector machine wouldn't work against her. She was so used to giving her targets pleasure and faking her orgasm that she forgot the joy of having sex. She was so used to killing that she didn't care about the pain of the family and friends of the victims – just killing for the sake of saving her life. Her heart was as cold as stone, she was so used to acting that even _she_ couldn't identify which one was her real self and which one was her fake self.

She changed her hairstyle and contact lens every single time. This time, her hair was light blue and she added more volume to make it fluffy. Moreover, the power of makeup was terrifying, with some tools she could change her look completely, making her unrecognisable.

To get her latest target's attention, Touka started to read books from the author that he liked while sitting nearby the entrance of the café, sipping a cup of mocha. She wasn't a fan of having chocolate inside a coffee, but it was his favourite coffee, so she had no other choice but to have the same type as well.

She took a sip as she became aware of his gaze from the corner of her eye. It had been two weeks since she started her new routine – have a cup of mocha at Anteiku cafe from 6pm to 7pm, the same time as he would have his.

At first, he didn't seem to notice her presence. But one day, when he realised that she was reading the same book as him, he started to shift his gaze towards her direction. Touka, of course, pretended as if she didn't notice. But lately, the gaze seemed to be heading towards her more frequently compared to the alphabets in his book, and when she briefly looked up – pretending to rub her eyes, he flushed – and immediately buried his face into his book, making it even more obvious than it already was.

After three weeks, she decided to make her move. Five minutes of reading the _extremely boring_ book was _enough_ , she pretended to look up – and their gazes met for a moment. He seemed taken aback by the fact that he was caught, but still managed to maintain the eye contact. Touka acted as if she was surprised at seeing his book – and she raised hers – making him smile shyly as she 'finally' noticed him.

She perceived the bob of his Adam's apple as he gulped nervously before he stood up, bringing his cup of mocha and the book along with him to her table.

"H-Hello. May I-" His voice was different from what she expected, but in a good way.

"Please have a seat." She flashed a soft smile. " _He's a bit fragile. Handle with care."_ Nishiki's words echoed in her head.

"T-Thank you." He said as he sat across her. "Em, you like Takatsuki Sen's works?" From the close distance, she could finally discern his grey eyes. They seemed lifeless despite his growing excitement of meeting someone who had the same interest as him. His face wasn't that bad looking. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't handsome either. Just – fine. Average, but his sharp jawline and jet black hair as well as the black shirt which was contrast to his pale skin made him look more attractive than he was supposed to.

"Yes. She's my favourite author." She lied. "Do you like her works as well?"

"I do!" He said it with a little bit too much enthusiasm in his voice, and his face flushed with embarrassment but she just laughed to make him feel more relaxed.

They chatted, he was a bit reserved, but she knew a lot about him – thanks to the document. All she had to do was to start a small talk related to one topic and it wasn't hard for him to express his mutual interest. It was so, so easy. Kaneki Ken was so easy to be manipulated. This job wouldn't be hard at all. She had to thank Nishiki for all this information.

Before they left, he asked her if they could hang out together at a bookstore some time in the future.

She cringed inwardly.

He asked her to have a date with him at a bookstore.

 _At a fucking bookstore._

But she was tasked to seduce him, to get close to him and gain his full trust, then make him disappear from this world to hide any traces of her.

Thus obviously, she said yes.


	2. Wondering, wondering

It was so, _so_ easy.

A little smile here and there, the occasional arm grazes – combined with her professional acting skills, she got him under her skin within a short time.

But she hadn't noticed it, no, not yet.

It wasn't just the prey who fell in love.

The predator fell too.

* * *

"You've changed, Aneki." Ayato said when she returned to their headquarters to return some documents. "You didn't fall for him, did you?"

She stopped in her track, turning to face her brother with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Him? Kaneki Ken? Pffft. Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know. You're… different, lately."

"How different?"

"For starters, you smile a lot these days."

There was a noticeable pause before she answered him.

"That's just your imagination, Ayato. Don't worry, I won't fall for my prey."

Ayato eyed his sister with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't convinced with her answer but he let it pass by. A small sigh escaped his lips.

"If you say so. As long as you remember who you really are, that's good enough."

"Don't tell me what to do. How's Hinami?" His expression softened at hearing his girlfriend's name.

"Morning sickness, as usual."

"Take care of her properly."

"Don't tell _me_ what to do- oww!" She smacked his head with the documents for copying her words.

* * *

Touka might not realise it, but Ayato was right.

She smiled more often within these two months' time compared to the rest of her 23 years of living.

 _Kaneki Ken changed her._

They got together within just a short amount of time.

But amidst it all, never once had she seen his eyes lightened up.

She thought – she really thought they were starting to appear more alive each day, until they turned lifeless one day – and remained lifeless.

They never brightened again.

Ever.

 _If only she knew._

 _Oh. If only she knew._

She wondered, what was wrong with him? Why did his eyes seem so lifeless when their relationship was going so perfectly?

She didn't love him. Heck, she didn't care. She wasn't supposed to care. She wasn't supposed to make him happy.

But at least, _at the very least_ – she wanted to see the light behind his eyes before it's gone forever when she took his life away.

Was he not happy being in this relationship?

Was there something else he wanted?

* * *

"Hey." She said in one evening as they were resting on the couch, he was reading a thriller book and she was surfing the internet on her mobile phone. Her head rested peacefully on his lap.

This was how they spent their time together, simply enjoying each other's company. Sometimes, they watched a movie together, or went to the book fair. Sometimes, she visited him in his office – mainly to gather the information her organization desperately needed.

But the truth was, Kaneki himself wasn't valuable to her organisation.

It was his colleague.

The famous novelist – Takatsuki Sen.

The mint-haired novelist held a _big_ secret.

Well, not so big anymore.

She had found the confidential documents.

They had been kept safe in her drawer for _two_ _weeks_.

She didn't have the heart to hand them over to her organisation.

No.

Giving them the documents meant killing Kaneki Ken.

Even if she didn't kill him, someone else in her organisation would.

Why?

 _Why?_

 _What was wrong with her?_

It must've been because of his kindness.

Or because of how he looked at her – with so much _love_ and _wretchedness_.

Or because she wanted him to finish writing his book first.

Yes, that must be it.

Kaneki Ken wasn't a famous writer, his first book wasn't a success. But he believed in his second book – which was still in progression.

She didn't have the heart to prevent such a masterpiece from being created.

Well, she wasn't sure if it was.

Because he never showed it to her.

Ever.

It was a surprise, he said.

It was dedicated to her, he said.

Therefore, she was curious.

Therefore, she prolonged her mission.

She had decided – she had another mission on top of her current one.

Which was to read his second book – _that_ would be her highest priority.

After that, she would kill him.

But not before she had a taste of him first.

"Yes, Touka-chan?" His gaze never left the book as he answered her.

Her eyes roaming over him.

His long, slender fingers holding his book so delicately.

His lush lips looked so damn inviting that she wanted to claim them by threading her hands into his jet-black hair and pull him closer.

Then, she would roll her hips – ride him hard and fast until he screamed her name-

Ah, he drove her crazy.

She had been wanting to ask – for a very, very long time. She didn't know why it was hard for her to ask earlier.

Perhaps because usually, she didn't have to ask. It was hard for her victims to keep their dicks inside their pants. Some teasing here and there, exposing more of her cleavage – especially the mole on her right breast, wearing a short skirt to reveal her creamy thighs just below her ass, she got them wrapped around her vixen fingers.

Kaneki Ken was… more reserved. She could see his lingering gazes, but he was respecting her.

Waiting.

Yet wanting at the same time.

She didn't have a lot of virgins as her victims, but even virgins usually couldn't hold back as long as him.

Kaneki Ken was one of a kind.

 _A truly one of a kind._

But how long could he resist, anyway?

After all, all men are the same.

To be honest, she didn't know why she was behaving like this. Perhaps she was craving for more physical contact – _intimacy_ – with him.

Perhaps just lying on his lap wasn't enough.

Perhaps the taste of his lips wasn't enough.

Perhaps hearing the soft moans escaping his mouth wasn't enough.

She wanted to touch more, to taste more, to hear more.

She wanted him.

All of him.

"Are you a virgin?"


End file.
